


Something for the Pain

by undeadstoryteller



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e09 Enemy Khlyen, F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, Missing Scene, Oneshot, blackinfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadstoryteller/pseuds/undeadstoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post episode 1.9. As Dutch recovers in a sedated sleep, Johnny and D'avin sit by her bedside in a not-so-silent vigil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something for the Pain

**D’avin’s room -- Old Town -- 15:16**

 

Dutch’s chest rose and fell slowly.

“Her breathing looks even,” D’avin said, glancing over at Johnny, who had so far spent the night switching from squeezing her left hand and reading intensely.

Johnny nodded. “Just like Pawter said it would.”

D’avin held her wrist, feeling her pulse. Pawter had said the meds might cause her heartbeat to rise and fall overnight -- perfectly normal -- and that checking it constantly would only stress them out more.

“We’re lucky that she was here,” D’avin said.

“And that she knows what she’s doing.”

D’avin nodded.

They sat in silence, each keeping a silent vigil on either side of her. Johnny began to rock slightly and whisper to himself.

D’avin narrowed his eyes at him. “What are you doing?”

Johnny stopped and looked up at him. “Nothing. I’m just --”

“Praying?”

“I just --” he held up the book. “I have this, you know, it… it can’t hurt.”

D’avin shrugged. “I’ve just never seen you pray in my life.”

“Well, you weren’t around for a lot of mine, so --”

“Right.” D’avin turned to face Dutch. “You win.”

“All I’m saying --”

“You _win_ , Johnny. I’m not fighting with you right now. I’m sorry I made a stupid comment about it. We’re done.”

Johnny drew back slightly before nodding. “OK, then.”

“OK.”

The silence was strained. Words hanging at the backs of their throats, then swallowed down.

Dutch jerked suddenly, still unconscious, her face twisting.

D’avin sat straight up. “She’s in pain.”

“She’s not in pain.”

“She’s in _pain_ , Johnny!”

“She’s unconscious. She isn’t feeling anything.”

D’avin grabbed the med kit from the bedside table.

“What are you doing?” Johnny asked.

“She needs something for the pain,” he said, rooting through the kit.

“Not until morning,” Johnny said, grabbing the kit from him.

“It _is_ morning.”

Johnny stood up. “You know what, D’av? You’re too stressed out. Maybe you should go back to Lucy and get some rest.”

“I don’t live there anymore, John,” D’avin said. “This is my room. Maybe _you_ should go back to Lucy --”

“I’m not going anywhere. If anyone is going to stay with her all night, it’s going to be me. She’s my partner.”

D’avin paused. “We’re supposed to be a team.”

Johnny set the book down on the table, harder than he intended. “You’ve got a pretty funny definition of team.”

“Oh, here we go.”

Johnny stepped toward him, his voice dropping to a hard whisper. “I asked one thing of you. _One thing_. You never even apologized.”

“Apologize for?”

“Don’t play dumb.”

“I’m not sorry I slept with Dutch.”

Johnny looked at him, genuinely stunned. “That’s why we can’t be a team. Your selfishness.”

D’avin took a deep breath. “If you want to call it that.”

“You crossed a line.”

D’avin stood and looked at Johnny. “A line you wouldn’t cross, and, you know, I respect that. But I’m not you, Johnny.”

“I’ve noticed that.” Johnny shook his head. “I really think you should go.”

“Not your call.”

“Well… I’m making that call.”

D’avin paused. “OK,” he said, finally. “Look me in the eye and tell me you truly believe she doesn’t want me here.”

Johnny blinked. He hated that he couldn’t do it. He looked away.

D’avin sat back down and started looking through the kit again. Johnny bit his tongue and pulled out his device. He scrolled through the notes Pawter had left for him.

“After three hours she can have a shot of vimadol for pain.”

“How long has it been?”

“Two hours and a little over 45 minutes.”

“Good,” D’avin said. He extracted a small vial from the kit. “Here we go. Vimadol.” He looked at Johnny. “How much?”

“Ten milligrams.”

D’avin inspected the vial. “Ten it is.” He pulled out a syringe.

“Not that one,” Johnny said.

“What?”

“It’s the wrong syringe. That vial won’t even fit”

D’avin looked at it. “Which one?”

“Here,” Johnny took the vial from him. He pulled a smaller syringe from the kit. “Like this.” He slid the vial in. “Till it clicks.”

D’avin nodded and watched Johnny inject the painkiller in her arm. It was only a few seconds before her muscles relaxed and she stopped clenching her fists.

“Thanks, Johnny.”

Johnny nodded. “You were right. She looks better.”

D’avin glanced at him and nodded. “I guess it’s a good thing we were both here.”


End file.
